Chopper
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Il y a des choses qu'il aime et des choses qu'il n'aime pas, comme tout le monde en somme. Mais Chopper, c'est différent. Peut-être parce que c'est un petit animal, peut-être parce que c'est Chopper, tout simplement.


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue!

Ici Zuzu qui vous donne rendez-vous pour un petit OS sur Chopper, charmant petit renne et grand médecin. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Chopper**

Chopper adore la barbe à papa et les sucreries en général. Ça tout le monde le sait. Mais Chopper n'aime pas que ça. Il adore les odeurs du navire, les saveurs sucrées des mandariniers, les odeurs alléchantes de la cuisine, le mélange de sueur et de métal à la vigie, la poussière et l'acier des ateliers, l'odeur du papier dans le silence de la bibliothèque, les embruns salés de la mer auprès de la figure de proue, le calme désinfecté de son laboratoire. Il aime le parfum fruitier de Nami, celui floral de Robin, il aime les fragrances fortes de Zorro et le parfum doux de Sanji, l'odeur si étonnante, réconfortante et unique de Luffy, il aime l'odeur de vieux et de poussière de Brook, celle d'Usopp qui le fait éternuer, l'odeur âpre du métal de Franky.

- T'approche pas trop près, petit renne, c'est du 100% acier SUPER résistant !

Chopper adore fermer les yeux et se laisser guider par son nez. Ah, Sanji apporte une part de tarte à la fraise aux deux femmes, Robin lit un vieux livre et Nami doit être en train de bronzer. Oh, Zorro s'est réveillé et se dirige vers la vigie pendant que Luffy et Brook courent sur le pont. Mmmh, on dirait que Franky est passé par là et Usopp s'arrête juste à côté de lui.

- Ça va comme tu veux, mon grand ? Tu veux que je te raconte la fois où j'ai assommé un dragon à main nue ?

Chopper adore ouvrir grand ses oreilles et écouter ces histoires farfelus de pirates et de monstres imaginaires. Oh oui. Il a beau savoir que tout est inventé, il ne se lasse pas d'apprécier ces récits. Il fixe son regard sur le sniper et il écoute, il boit ses paroles. Ces histoires sont différentes de celles que Robin trouve dans les livres et qu'elle lui raconte par la suite.

- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, petit médecin de bord, j'ai trouvé un conte qui va te plaire…

Alors, il ferme les yeux et il écoute avec plaisir. Il adore écouter le bruit des haltères de Zorro, la nuit, quand il se lève pour aller aux toilettes et, le jour, il aime entendre ses ronflements apaisés de celui qui dort du sommeil du juste. Il adore écouter les coups de marteaux, les ressentir dans ses sabots lorsqu'il pose la patte sur la porte de l'atelier. Il aime écouter la voix mélodieuse des mouettes, celle furieuse de Nami, les intonations mielleuses de Sanji. Il adore entendre le rire de Brook ou celui de Luffy, quelque part à l'autre bout du navire où quelqu'un a raconté une blague qu'il n'a pas entendu. Mais les rires des autres suffisent à le faire rire à son tour.

- Yohohohoho ! Tu aurais dû voir ça, Chopper, c'était excellent ! Bon, on se fait une partie de pêche ?

Chopper aime ses amis, il aime son navire. Mais, il y a aussi des choses qu'il n'aime pas.

Chopper déteste les méchants pas beaux qui font du mal à ses amis, qui les kidnappent, qui les menottent, qui les regardent avec un œil mauvais. Il n'aime pas ça, ça lui donne des frissons dans le dos et des hauts le cœur énormes. Pourtant, il le sait, ça finit toujours bien. Parce que ses amis sont trop forts, parce que, au bout du compte, ce méchant, il n'était pas si vilain que ça. Et puis, son capitaine est très fort, alors ça va. Chopper est fort, lui non plus ne se laissera pas faire. C'est qu'il est le médecin des pirates au chapeau de paille, attention. Il ne voudrait pas faillir à sa réputation. Même si, il faut le dire, il a horreur qu'on lui dise que c'est un bon médecin, et puis quoi d'autre encore ?! Ah oui, Chopper n'aime pas les cauchemars. Mais là aussi, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le rassurer car, même en pleine nuit, il y en a forcément un qui ne dort pas.

- Et alors, c'est pas si grave. Ce monstre, s'il revient, j'le découpe dans le sens de la longueur, il t'embêtera plus après !

Chopper déteste les parfums trop forts, il a horreur qu'on ne prenne pas soin de sa santé ou qu'on se moque de la vie des autres. Et puis, il n'aime pas trop qu'on se moque de lui et qu'on le prenne pour un raton laveur, un cerf, un gorille ou une autre bête. Il est un renne, un renne, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ? C'est pas compliqué et ça ne se mange pas.

- T'inquiète Chopper, je ne vais pas te cuisiner, Luffy disait ça pour rigoler.

Il a appris à rester zen et à expliquer les choses calmement. Excepté quand des hystériques décident de le transformer en peluche vivante. Ce n'est pas parce que sa fourrure est douce, que son air est mignon et qu'il parle qu'il faut le prendre pour une peluche vivante. Un jour, on lui passera une robe et on lui mettra des rubans et des nœuds, quelle horreur ! Il n'ose même pas imaginer. Bon, tant qu'il n'y a pas de maquillage ça va, parce que le maquillage c'est horrible. Ça colle, ça pue et en plus, il faut se laver pour l'enlever. Et évidemment, Chopper n'aime pas se laver. En particulier, prendre un bain. Il ne peut même pas profiter d'un jour de tempête pour se passer sous l'eau car il déteste également les jours de tempête. Parce que Nami donne toujours des tas et des tas d'ordres dans tous les sens qu'il faut respecter à la lettre et parce que la pluie, ça le fait friser.

- Bon, mon petit Chopper. Maintenant que la tempête est passée… Et si tu allais prendre un bon bain ?

L'eau, c'est vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Et l'orage… Non, pas les orages. Chopper déteste les orages, ces éclairs qui déchirent le ciel qu'on dirait qu'il va en tomber quelque chose. Et puis ce bruit assourdissant, non vraiment, il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas non plus les histoires qui font peur et les monstres horribles avec des yeux jaunes et des dents pointues. Mais ça, il paraît que c'est que dans sa tête alors, ça va.

Même s'il y a des choses qui font peur, Chopper trouve que la vie de pirate c'est fantastique. C'est chouette et génial. Seulement si tous les amis sont réunis.

Parce que pendant deux ans, Chopper était tout seul sur son île. Sans ses amis. Il s'en est fait d'autres, des tas et des tas. Ça ne remplace pas ses hommes d'équipage, ça non. Mais pendant deux ans, il a tenu bon, il s'est amélioré, il a découvert de nouvelles odeurs, il a entendu d'autres histoires, il en a raconté quelques unes, il a goûté à de nouvelles recettes, il a trouvé de nouvelles sensations. Deux ans, sur l'espace de toute une vie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quelque chose te tracasse, Chopper ?

Le petit renne relève la tête et fait un grand sourire

- Non, non, Luffy, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien…

Assis sur la balançoire, il regarde ses amis s'afférer autour de la navigatrice. Ils ne vont pas tarder à repartir à l'aventure, tous ensemble, sur le Sunny. Chopper sourit. Parce qu'il aime ses amis, leurs odeurs, leur tintamarre, leurs silences, leurs rires.

Chopper aime l'aventure, ça un petit goût piquant, une saveur extrêmement sucrée et alléchante, ça fait des bruits sourds parfois mélodieux, ça crisse aux oreilles et ça le berce sous le soleil. Mais surtout, l'aventure ça a un sourire immense, un sourire associé à un chapeau de paille.


End file.
